


Frostfall

by Saslen



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saslen/pseuds/Saslen
Summary: An memory from my college days.
Series: Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928488





	Frostfall

The leaves are paralyzed,

Petrified and made brittle

By the frost forcing its way

Through now-gelid veins—

Broken by footfalls

That crack the ice

Clinging to the earth

Like a second skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written back when I was at Cornell College, nearing winter time. Ink Pond over near Tri Hall was frozen over, and the snow around it had hardened to the point of crackling.
> 
> I think Naoki was my roommate then, so it would have been my freshman year, 2013-2014.


End file.
